


Perditus

by mminnex



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken!Chanbaek - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mminnex/pseuds/mminnex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a choice; Baekhyun chooses love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perditus

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers: mentions of abortion.

Baekhyun twists his hoodie’s string around his fingers as he sits on top of the closed toilet seat, legs jittering as he waits for the time to tick by. Three minutes has never felt so long in his life. He checks at his Movado Swiss Chronograph wristwatch and groans when he realizes that there is still more than a minute left to wait. The next sixty seconds seems to drag on forever as he takes anxious glances towards the sink counter, where two curved plastic sticks sit, mocking him. Thirty seconds to go, and Baekhyun is unsure if he’ll even be alive to check the results, or if his heart would have given out before the time is up. He watches as the second hand ticks closer and closer to it’s mark, and grips at his too-long sleeves tighter, balling his hands into fists as he counts down the last five seconds.

 

5…4…3…2…1.

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, doing his best to prepare himself, but knowing that unless there is only one line shows in the window he will never fully be prepared. He picks one stick up and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to three before opening them again, raising the pregnancy test up to eye level. His heart drops along with the test when two lines stare back at him; unwilling to admit the truth, he fumbles for the second test. Surely there must’ve been a mistake. “ _Please_ …” he whispers before glancing down at his last hope, only to cry out in despair when the second window shows the same results as the first. The two pink lines stare back at him; mocking him. He looks down at the ring on his left hand as he clutches his stomach with his right; and in that moment, Baekhyun knows that nothing will be the same ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol comes home from work with a bright smile and a bouquet of a dozen red roses in his hands. Today had been a good day a work – a great day – and he was in the mood to celebrate and pamper his fiancé. Chanyeol knows that the past four years has not been easy on Baekhyun, having to go weeks at a time without seeing him. Chanyeol’s job is grueling, and it requires him to travel – a lot. He feels the guilt every time he leaves the house wheeling his suitcase behind him, knowing that he’s leaving Baekhyun to stay alone, yet again. It gnaws at his conscious when the petite male offers him a sincere smile each and every time, pecking him on the lips and wishing him a safe trip. Baekhyun has always been so understanding with him; and ever so patient. Chanyeol knows he probably doesn’t deserve the happy-go-lucky baker in his life; but Baekhyun was his beacon, and he was unwilling to let that light go.

 

“Baek?” he calls out as he toes off his shoes, placing them on the shelf by the door. He glances around the quiet apartment and frowns when he doesn’t see the brunet rushing out to greet him, per usual. “Babe, I’m home.” The apartment is eerily silent, and worry starts to gnaw on Chanyeol's gut as he makes his way through their home. He stops at the slightly ajar door of their bedroom and releases a sigh of relief when he spots Baekhyun sitting on the edge of their bed, staring down at his hands. "Baekhyun," he says again, pushing the door open. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

 

He's hit with trepidation when the brunet finally lifts his head, the rim of his eyes red, and on his face an expression of worry. "C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whispers, eyes widening slightly when he finally notices the taller standing in the doorway. "You're home."

 

Chanyeol takes hurried steps over to the bed and sits down next to his fiancé, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun's back and taking one of Baekhyun's hand into his with the other. "What happened?" he asks softly, gently squeezing on the brunet's hand, letting him know that whatever it was, he was there. Baekhyun doesn't say anything; he just stands up and walks towards their bathroom with Chanyeol's fingers still woven in his. Chanyeol follows silently as well, his worry growing with every step they take. This side of Baekhyun – this solemn side of Baekhyun – is something he has never witnessed before. The petite male stops in front of the bathroom mirror and opens the cabinet, and Chanyeol's breath catches in his throat when he notices the thin, white plastic sitting on the middle shelf. _'No...'_ he silently thinks – _begs_ – as he watches Baekhyun take both sticks and carefully show them to him.

 

"They're both positive," is all the brunet says; but that's all it takes for Chanyeol's world to come crashing down. This wasn't what they had planned. This wasn't what _he_ had planned.

 

"There must be a mistake."

 

Baekhyun shakes his head and shoves the pregnancy tests closer to his dumbfounded fiancé. "Look at them, Yeol. _Two lines_. On both of the tests..." Baekhyun places the tests on the counter and touches his stomach softly. "We're pregnant," he announces, more to himself than to Chanyeol. "We're _pregnant,_ " he repeats again, this time with a smile forming on his face. "We're going to be fathers, Chanyeol."

 

"No."

 

Baekhyun would be lying if he says he doesn't expect that; but it still doesn't stop his heart from cracking into a million pieces with every second of silence between them. A small, foolish part of him had hoped that Chanyeol would have been happy; but Chanyeol's taciturn expression screams anything but joy. He watches as his fiancé turns and exits the bathroom, and follows silently behind him, fingers once again playing at the hem of his sweater. He watches in silence still as Chanyeol opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, and throws his head back as he drains the bottle until it's nearly empty. He waits until Chanyeol looks at him again; waits until Chanyeol speaks to him. "How?" is the only thing that Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun is left even more confused and hurt as he starts to feel the stinging of tears threatening to fall.

 

"I think you and I both you know _how,_ Chanyeol," he says, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

 

"I meant how could it happen!" Chanyeol yells, startling the brunet. "We had protection!" Baekhyun only shakes his head; because he knows how Chanyeol feels. Because the feelings of confusion that the taller man is experiencing right now is exactly what Baekhyun had gone through two hours prior.

 

"You know that it's not always one hundred percent effective." He whispers, taking a few steps forward. "W-What are we going to do?"

 

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol snaps, suddenly angry. "Get rid of it." Baekhyun's jaw drops open as he stares as Chanyeol in shock. He knew that Chanyeol wouldn't be happy, but never did he expect Chanyeol to ask _that_ of him.

 

"You can't be serious..."

 

"I am. We didn't plan for this to happen. Damn it, Baekhyun, you weren't supposed to get pregnant!"

 

Baekhyun can feel himself shaking in anger as he tries to breath; tries to collect himself. But he fails; he fails miserably as all the feelings of hurt and betrayal collide into him, washing over him like a tsunami. "It wasn't just me, you know!" he snaps, finally letting his tears of frustration fall. "In case you've forgotten, _this_ ," Baekhyun grabs at his stomach, "is yours too!"

 

Chanyeol screams and crushes the plastic bottle in his hand before hurling it across the room. "Me or your baby," he growls as he storms towards the door and sloppily puts his shoes on. "It's your choice." Baekhyun swears he can feel his heart breaking with the slam of the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His hand hovers over the signature line, shaking. Baekhyun looks around him at the nearly-empty waiting room. The lady behind the counter offers a strained smile, and Baekhyun can only assume that she's witnessed far too many young and confused clients during her career.

 

_"Me or your baby. It's your choice."_

 

 

Chanyeol's voice echoes in his ears, and Baekhyun almost feels like breaking down as he stands in the middle of the cold, unwelcoming clinic, knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure he's putting into trying to keep the pen still.

 

_'Me or your baby.'_

 

 

Baekhyun places a hand over his still-flat belly and chokes on a sob.

 

_'It's your choice.'_

 

 

He hovers the pen over the signature line, closes his eyes, and touches the tip to the paper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks up at the knock on his office door and mutters a quiet "come in" as he rubs a hand over his tired face. Junmyeon enters, face serious, as he quietly walks over and places an envelope on his long-time friend and colleague's desk.

 

"This came for you," is all he says before turning and retreating out of the office.

 

Chanyeol picks the envelope up and is almost afraid to open it, because he has a feeling he knows what's inside. Nevertheless, his fingers shakily rip open the flap, and he reaches in only to pull out a small index card. His breath catches in his throat as he reads the four words scrawled on the note; and he swears he can hear his heart shattering in the silence of his office.

 

 

**_It's over._ **

**_Goodbye, Chanyeol._ **

 

 

Chanyeol lets his tears freely fall as he empties the remaining contents of the envelope and stares at the engagement ring – _their_ engagement ring – that rests in the palm of his hand.

 

 

**_-FIN-_ **


End file.
